


Endure

by Brawness



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, Pining, Songfic, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brawness/pseuds/Brawness
Summary: Today, please act like you don't know me.





	Endure

Their world was becoming small again. Who would have thought? 

 

_ Please turn the volume up a little higher.  _

 

He stubbed his cigarette into the railing, watching from him the rooftop. He came out from his vehicle, smiling as usual. 

 

_ Today, please act like you don’t know me.   _

 

He was called in by his members to practice for their performance. He knew it by heart. But he practiced anyway. 

 

He felt his eyes on him. Hot, intense, consuming. Just like before. He knew exactly where he was. He embraced the fleeting feeling. 

 

_ Friend, don’t look at me like that.  _

 

Celebrating their minor success, they went out to eat with the staff. Drinks were poured, merriment was spread.

 

_ I want to drown it all. When tonight passes, I’ll forget it all.  _

 

At times like these, he wished he was easily inebriated. Easily dulled. Easily dismissed. His happiness was always tinged by blues. He pretended anyway. 

 

_ Like your words, I’ll take care of myself.  _

 

His phone. His other phone. It had been silent for more than a year. He didn’t know why he kept it, really. He didn’t know why he kept it on. 

 

_ I wish my heart hardened. _

 

A soft wisp rubbed his ankle. He brought his cat to him burying his face in the warmth. The soft purr calmed him. 

 

_ I’ll endure.  _

 

He stared at his tattoos in the mirror. Each one a symbol. A reminder. A promise. His fingers traced the bold lines that were often misunderstood. Misinterpreted. He preferred it that way. Only he knew the story now. 

 

Maybe _he_ did too. Once. Maybe not. Not anymore. 

 

They are his secrets now. Locked in a box. Only to be visited when he was weak. Yearning. 

 

Pathetic. 

 

Like a mask, he shuttered his face and his heart. But not before caressing  _ his  _ symbol that lay near his pulse. Where his blood flowed. 

 

_ My precious one, goodbye now. _

 

_ \- fin _

**Author's Note:**

> -So this flash songfic was inspired by this song: https://youtu.be/HAHoSLAUYKw . Please turn on the subs for the lyrics.   
> -Any guesses about the characters? Please let me know who you think they are. Or if you really have no idea (which I doubt) please ask me and I will tell you.   
> -I’ve been on hiatus for more than a month now, due to health issues but rest assured, my ongoing fanfics are not forgotten, I am just working on them at a ridiculously slow pace.   
> -Tell me what you think of this one?


End file.
